


I Am Ray’s Giggling Mouth

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Anal Beads, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayxWalt drabbles, featuring appearances by Brad Colbert and Nate Fick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. Some of these were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Ray likes it when Walt gets aggressive._

“Shut up,” Walt said, throwing Ray onto the couch hard enough for it to squeak a foot across the wood floor.

“I like the enthusiasm, Walter,” Ray said, smiling broadly in the face of Walt’s scowling intensity and rocking his hips up to rub his dick against Walt’s through their shorts.

“I said: shut. the. fuck. up,” Walt growled, slamming his hand across Ray’s giggling mouth; he ground down hard on Ray, using his other hand to push aside their clothes just enough to get skin on skin.

Friction made everything feel a stroke away from incineration and Ray thrashed under Walt’s white-knuckled grip.  He convulsed when Walt pushed the slick head of his dick against Ray’s, blue eyes flaring with angry intensity, saying, “Take it, fucker.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: anal beads “What the fuck are those?”_

“No way, dude. First, they’re pink. Second, they’re way too big,” Walt said, eyeballing the string of anal beads Ray was displaying like some sort of demented Vanna White.

“Are you seriously going to complain about them being pink? Like you’re gonna get teased for having pink beads in your ass instead of — I don’t know — woodland camo ones?” Ray straddled Walt’s lap and kissed him slowly. “Would it be better if I blindfolded you so you couldn’t see?”

“Ray! Just…,” but Walt’s complaints got lost when Ray pushed him down to the bed and yanked his pants off. Ray had a golden tongue, and it turned out that the size of those beads was just fine with a little warm-up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: two hit queer_

They didn’t even make it half-way through the joint when Ray started pressing his knee against Walt’s on the couch. Walt pretended to keep watching the movie, even though he was nervous and seriously fucking turned on by the idea of Ray Person touching him in more than a brotherly fashion. Another hit and Ray flopped his leg over Walt’s and put an arm around Walt’s shoulders; then he just abandoned the joint in the ashtray and straddled Walt’s lap.

Ray ground his half-hard cock onto Walt’s. “I’m hungry,” Ray drawled, his twang coming through more than usual, “for something salty and sweet and named Walt Hasser.”

Between the pot and his surprise at Ray suddenly becoming a cockslut, Walt just enjoyed the buzz that stretched from his fingertips (that were stroking their way absently through Ray’s hair) to his cock (that had disappeared between Ray’s warm fucking lips) all with a lazy smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: BDSM, Ray isn’t very sure, but when Walt begs Ray to hurt him, he can’t say no to that face._

“Just hit me.  I want you to,” Walt said from his position laying across Ray’s bony lap; Ray had to be feeling his erection digging into his leg, because Walt really fucking wanted a spanking.  He knew it was kind of not the usual thing for a Marine to want his ass reddened, especially not by one of his brothers, but Walt just did not give a flying fuck; he wanted to feel the sting of it and the heat, and he wanted it to be Ray that did it.

“Yeah, but no.  I’ll fuck you or suck you off or pinch your tits.  Whatever else you want,” Ray replied.

Walt squirmed, rubbing his dick against Ray’s leg restlessly.  “Come on, dude.  Please?”  Walt raised his eyebrows and made the sappiest begging face he could muster.

“Jesus Christ.   _ Fine _ ,” Ray said, and slapped Walt’s bare skin five times in rapid succession like he thought he’d just get it over with and Walt would change his mind… he didn’t and as the tingling warmth ran from his ass to his dick, Ray quietly said, “Fuck, you look good like this.”


	5. Chapter 5

_alicestardust asked: super rough shower sex_

Walt squinted through the sheets of water, hands slipping against Ray’s soapy upper arms as he tried to get a grip on him while he squirmed. Ray suddenly flipped around, shoving Walt back against the cool tile hard enough that his head cracked against the hard wall; Walt’s fingers dug into Ray’s ribs as he kissed him with brutal intensity. They bit at each other’s lips, scraping their teeth along each other’s skin around heated breaths; Ray hissed when Walt pushed a soapy finger past the first ring of muscle in his hole, his hard dick pushing against Walt’s.

“Fuck you, Hasser,” Ray growled, shifting his hips and grabbing Walt’s wrists to pin him against the wall, cheek against the smooth surface and the shower knob jabbing him in the stomach; Walt pushed his ass back and rubbed along Ray’s cock.

“Bite me, Ray,” Walt replied, a wild smile on his face under dripping golden hair, and Ray did.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Walt loses all control when Ray starts kissing/biting his neck_

Ray dragged his nose along the line of Walt’s neck, breathing him in and Walt almost had the guts to ask him for what he really wanted.  He _needed_ Ray’s teeth on him, right there on the side of his neck, leaving marks on him like they were in the back of his mom’s station wagon and 16 years old, late for curfew and that much more turned on because they were gonna get in trouble for it.  It was hard to fog up a windowless Humvee in the desert, but they were fucking trying their goddamndest, rubbing their dicks together through two layers of woodland camo and praying that Sixta wasn’t gonna ground them for necking.  

Walt held the back of Ray’s head where he wanted it, fingers pushing through Ray’s greasy, dusty hair… and then the wet touch of Ray’s tongue was finally there, tasting Walt through the Iraqi grit.  The couldn’t hold back his whole, choked noise when Ray’s bite came, and Walt’s palm left a sweaty handprint on Ray’s dash when he came in his smalls.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: after a passionate round of lovemaking, Ray discovers that he is really hungry!_

Walt was exhaustedly panting little huffs of air over Ray’s stomach when it growled noisily; Walt sat up enough to give Ray a face, and his fucking sex-hair looked edible.

“What?” Ray asked.  “It’s your fault I’m this way.”  He pushed off the bed and walked to the kitchen, giving an ass shake on his way out that caused Walt to throw a spare sock at him.  He rifled through the fridge, nothing looking appealing save a bottle of Heineken (fuck Fick and this European shit) and a jar of salsa.  “Where are your chips, homes?”

“Ain’t got any.  Lilley ate ‘em.”

Ray came back into the room with the beer, a lime, and the salt shaker… and a woody.  “Fuck food,” he smiled hungrily.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Ray finds a small box in Walt’s closet filled with multiple sex toys and rolls of rope, so…Might as well use them on Walt!_

“Dude! Where the fuck is my—” Ray yelled, stopping mid-word when he pushed the closet open and saw the overflowing box of dirty motherfucking surprises on the floor; it was like a Playboy bunny had brought him an Easter basket. His voice dropped to a surprised whisper, “Oh, my my my! Little Walt is a kinky bastard. Me likey!”

“I told you it’s right on the—” Walt said, rounding the corner into the room, blushing furiously when Ray twirled a cock ring on his pointer finger and smirked at him. “Oh. Yeah. So… I was going to tell you… Um.”

“Wait, how long has this stuff been gathering dust in here when we could have been having ridiculous and probably-illegal-in-my-homestate sex?” Ray gleefully fished a leather paddle out of the box and smacked his palm with it.

Walt’s pupils went wide and his shiny lips dropped open with an obscenely stifled moan as he started unbuckling his belt. “About that… can we start with the, um, ribbed plug? Because, yeah.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Walt is sick and Ray doesn’t know what to do. It actually terrifies him._

“I’m fine, Ray,” Walt said, blowing his nose into the ten millionth Kleenex; his nose felt like he’d just snorted a truckload of C4, but otherwise he was fine.

Ray was hovering around, pacing and biting all of his fingernails off.  “Dude, though.  But… what if, I mean, just…  _whatifwenevergettofuckagain_ ,” Ray said all in one breath, looking at Walt with huge, watery, brown eyes.

“I have a frickin’ cold, not the plague or some shit.”  Walt rolled his eyes.  “I can’t believe I’m laying here sick, and _I’m_ trying to make _you_ feel better,” he mumbled.  “FINE.  Suck me off, and then I’m sure we’ll both feel awesome.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Ray is in Europe. When on video call, Ray starts jacking off. Walt notices and encourages him. (bonus points for Ray getting turned on by Walt’s ‘just got out of bed look’)_

“Are you… Brad’s gonna be fucking pissed if you nut on his laptop,” Walt said, leaning closer like it somehow would make it so he could reach to England and get his own fist around Ray’s dick.  

“Homes,” Ray panted, shifting the camera down so Walt could get a real good look, “All I want is three minutes imagining you’re here, and you want to talk about Brad Colbert?  I know he’s Jehovah’s gift and all, but—”

“Whatever.  I don’t see your dick backing down,” Walt said, taking his own out and matching Ray’s rhythm.  

“Fuck,” Ray hissed.  “I can’t wait ‘til I get there and I can wake you up like this.”  His hips jerked up as he fucked into his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: ray doesn’t let walt leave the bed._

Ray threw a leg over him and breathed stale beer breath along Walt’s scruffy cheek; he was mostly asleep, and his morning wood was jabbing Walt in the hip.

“It’s like 11:00, Ray, and it’s getting too fucking hot in here,” he rasped, seriously needing a glass of water and some lunch — and probably a good, long piss — to take down the edge of his hangover; he mostly remembered last night, and he was fairly sure that he and Ray had kept this thing under wraps.

“Not getting out of bed yet,” Ray mumbled, throwing his arm over Walt too and slowly, sleepily stroking his circled fingers along Walt’s dick.  “Pretty sure people crashed out there.  Gotta stay here ‘til they all leave.  Otherwise NJP’d.”

“Shit.”  The vague ache of Walt’s bladder could (probably) wait, especially when he was pretty sure that, yeah, there were people out in the kitchen; he shifted his hips, pushing into Ray’s fist, hoping they could keep quiet for at least one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Walt’s blowjobs are the dirtiest (best) ever but the way he fucks is what Ray is pretty sure is considered “making love”._

Ray can’t remember the last time Walt went down on him in the bedroom; it was always in his truck or in the shower or in the fucking alley outside the bar. Actual fucking, on the other hand, never happened anywhere BUT their bed. It didn’t matter who was topping; it was always gentle and had foreplay so long and intense that Ray sometimes wished Walt would just tie him down to keep him from squirming for more friction. Walt liked it best when they were touching from lips to toes as they rocked together, breathing each other’s air and linking fingers. Ray wasn’t going to admit that he came especially hard when Walt whispered to him how beautiful he was.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Ray discovers Walt has a tattoo that he knew nothing about!_

“Homes, you gotta be fucking joking here,” Ray said, interrupting a perfectly good piece of sex — finally they were getting a chance to do more than unzip and jerk off — to poke at Walt’s ass cheek.  “This is very fucking literal, Walt.”

“I was 16.  What do you want?”  Walt knew it was kind of dumb for a Devil Dog to have a sunshine tattooed on his ass, but a tattoo is basically a tattoo, right?  

And then Ray bit him… RAY BIT HIM.  On the motherfucking ASS.  

“Hey!  Just try to ignore it then,” Walt said, and he wiggled his naked ass toward Ray’s mouth.  

Ray’s tongue went to work, and his thumb kept stroking over the faded ink and teeth marks.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Walt is a mechanic. When he comes home sweaty and covered in oil, Ray can’t keep his hands off him._

Ray froze with his beer at his lips, almost unaware that his mouth had overflowed and beer was spilling down onto his shirt.

He sputtered, “Walt, I’m gonna have to ask you to either always look like that or never, ever, ever look like that again.  Ever.  Because, dude.”

Walt pulled a rag from the back pocket of his jeans and wiped across his sweaty forehead with it; it left behind a dark streak of grease and Ray gulped before leaping up from the couch and pinning Walt against the wall.  

“You have a fucked up sense of what is attractive,” Walt said, groaning gutturally as Ray’s hand slid down into his smalls and tugged at his cock impatiently.  

Ray rolled his eyes as he sank to his knees, dragging in a huge lungful of Walt’s funk, tasting it as he went with an eager tongue.  “What about me  isn’t  fucked up though?” he asked right before sucking Walt to the back of his throat and forcing Walt’s dirty hands into his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: Walt/Ray/Nate, Ray gets them both in him at once!_

Ray’s vision narrowed to a point, staring at Walt’s lips, as he tried to make his body relax.  He was zinging like a live wire, his ass already stretched around Walt’s cock, when Nate’s finger ran around the rim.

Walt stroked his hands down Ray’s back and then reached between them to squeeze Ray’s dick; Nate was less soothing, more the LT, when he said, “Ray, make it work.”

The head of Nate’s cock felt like a goddamn 747 pushing inside him, but when he slid inside and Walt’s groan vibrated through him, Ray could feel everything.  Fucking right that he smiled when he came.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: Ray/Nate/Walt, Nate has a bad day. Ray and Walt make it better._

Schwetje had been riding the LT’s ass for weeks, and not in the motherfucking good way; Walt poked Ray in the ribs and nodded to where Schwetje was spouting some stupid-ass command right into Nate’s carefully emotionless face.

They knew what had to be done; when Schwetje finally fucked off to be an idiot somewhere else, Walt grabbed one of Nate’s elbows and Ray grabbed the other one and they ushered him over to Walt’s truck.

“Get in, sir,” Walt said, holding up his hand to ward off Nate’s protests. “You need a little R&R and we are here to assist with that,” Walt smirked; Ray laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes, but he got in and let Walt drive them off base, up onto some back road in the foothills, before they stopped and the two of them descended on Nate’s cock. Ray’s tongue tangled with Walt’s as they slid up and down their LT’s length, Walt’s hand on his balls, and Ray’s slender finger pressing against his hole, saliva soaking Nate’s trousers as they worked him.

Nate sighed after he came, “If I start having some sort of Pavlovian response to Schwetje’s stupidity, I’m taking it out on you two.”


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Brad/Walt/Ray, Brad and Ray find Walt at his job at the mechanics covered in oil and sweat. They decide to have a little fun~_

Motor pool was basically the most boring assignment known to Marine-kind, best Walt could tell, but at least it kept him busy instead of just waiting for the next fucking shamal to come through or whatever the fuck Command had the rest of 1st Recon doing.  He was up to his elbows in crankcase grease when Ray and Brad showed up and reached around him to undo his belt.  

“Fuck you guys.  What the fuck, dude,” Walt whined, unable to defend himself without spilling shit everywhere… and frankly, maybe there wasn’t anything that he wanted to defend against.  

“Think that motor oil works for lube?”  Brad slapped Walt’s ass cheek as he yanked Walt’s trousers to his knees and blocked the view with his body, shoving his bulge against Walt’s ass.

Ray shrugged.  “I’m pretty sure that Griego is holding back the gun lube for a reason.  That’s all I’m sayin’.”  He circled his fist around Walt’s dick and stroked slowly, the friction of his skin begging for just a little something to ease the way.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: Ray and Walt topping the fuck out of Brad._

Walt grabbed Brad as soon as he came in the door of Ray’s apartment, blindfolding him and subduing him with a sloppy kiss, sucking on his tongue and seducing him into the bedroom with his horndog enthusiasm. Ray slid up next to them and zipped a handcuff closed around Brad’s wrist as they shoved him onto the bed.

“Ray. Walt.” Brad’s voice was full of warning as Ray clicked the other handcuff closed around the bedframe. “Is this another one of those times where you two think you are smarter than you actually are?”

Walt and Ray smiled at each other, but they didn’t bother answering Brad’s rhetorical question with words. Instead, Ray put his more than talented tongue to work on Brad and Walt put Brad’s tongue to work on himself. Later, when their names were tumbling from Brad’s bitten lips, hickeys were reddening across Brad’s ribs, and Brad’s ass was clenching around Walt’s dick, they high fived.

“Fuck… I… I heard that,” Brad gasped through gritted teeth.


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: Brad/Walt/Ray. Dom!Brad watching Ray and Walt fucked themselves with a double headed dildo._

Brad dropped the long, veined dildo on their laps and sat down in the chair opposite the couch. “Turn off the video game, boys.”

Walt swallowed audibly, and he and Ray scrambled for the remote that had slipped between the couch cushions; when the TV was off, they gaped at Brad… who sat there impassively with his eyebrow up, waiting.

Ray cleared his throat and slowly opened the end table’s door, taking out the bottle of lube that he’d stashed there… not for moments like this… or maybe exactly for moments like this; Walt was already stripping off his clothes, chucking them over the back of the couch toward the bedroom hallway, and burying his nose in Ray’s crotch. Ray couldn’t help pushing his hips up into Walt’s touch, letting Walt undress him and then thrusting his tongue against Ray’s hole until Ray was loose and ready and leaking precum from the tip of his dick. He pushed one end of the dildo into himself, laying on his back and groaning at the feeling of fullness and the feeling of Brad’s eyes all the fuck over them; Walt curved the rubber toy up and lowered himself onto it, the heads of their cocks hooking together as Brad started stroking himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beaumontinvestigations made a [fantastic companion graphic](http://beaumontinvestigations.tumblr.com/post/45016298661) for this!

_paragonbrosca asked: coffee shop_

“Let me guess… You’re gonna be one of two things: that pansy ass wheatgrass bullshit or a redeye,” Ray said looking his next customer over. ”Nah, definitely a redeye. No need to thank me. It’s a gift.”

Ray slid the to-go cup across the counter into farmboy’s waiting hand, getting a vaguely impressed look in exchange.

“On the house, homes. You’ll be back,” Ray smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

_beaumontinvestigations asked: hospital AU with Walt as a nurse and Ray is his patient._

Walt knew he shouldn’t humor this guy’s antics; he should just leave the little plastic cup of pills and move on with his rounds, not chase him down an empty stairwell with an eyeful of his gown gaping open at the back.

But, the thing is… he has a nice ass, and he’s funny, and he has these eyes (well, the one that doesn’t have a bandage over it reads smart and quick and perceptive and optimistic, and no one is an optimist anymore). 

“I know you’re just trolling for more Vicodin, Ray,” Walt called after him, chasing Ray’s laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

_whiferdill asked: a Michael Bay-directed movie universe_

"Homes, blow that shit UP," Ray said, cocking his BFG and pointing it at the busty alien robot. The shine of the flames from the blast glinted across her metal chest and in Walt’s bluer-than-blue eyes, and shrapnel arced through the sky in slow motion around them. 

After Ray mowed the robot down and all but her smoldering head had been turned to dust, a power ballad and soft lighting seduced our discreetly covered heroes.


	23. Chapter 23

_Anonymous asked: high school sweethearts_

"Quit punching me, man. It fucking hurts," Walt mumbled, rubbing his shoulder, but he had butterflies in his stomach. Everyone knew what that kind of thing meant; it was like the rule of the universe since 2nd grade that if you weren’t brave enough to say you liked someone (LIKE liked them) that you hit them or something dumb. 

That’s why Walt invited himself over to Ray’s place to do their Spanish homework on Saturday night, because everyone knew what “doing homework" meant too.


End file.
